You and I Tonight
by OMGitsEMILY
Summary: The details that the movie skimmed over in the last few scenes. General fluff and me working on Lemon skills. As cliche as I am for saying this, it's better than it sounds. M for later.
1. What If I Stay Forever?

"I thought you were going to St. Peters - "

"I was."

"You didn't take the..."

"I... couldn't."

"Why?"

It was everything Anya had been wanting to know. Why hadn't he kissed her that night on the _Tasha_? Why hadn't he told her he was the kitchen boy who saved her and her grandmama's life? Why had he left? Why had he come back? Why had it taken them so long to get to this point?

"Because... I..."

And then she realized she didn't want to know. She was fairly certain she knew the answer - he was scared, just like she was - and if that wasn't it, then she didn't care what it was. The point was they were here, now, and it was the perfect opportunity to...

Anya gently placed her fingers against his lips, stopping him in the middle of his stammered explanation. Dimitri looked up at her, confused and hopeful, and then she did what he'd been hesitating to do since he'd seen her in that blue dress and realized how much he cared for her: she leaned forward, her mouth slightly parted, her eyes closed softly. He tilted to the side and eagerly leaned in to -

_Damn that dog_, Dimitri silently cursed as he turned to glare at Pooka, who had just picked the most inopportune moment to bark. What he saw made his eyes widen. The small gray pup was holding the sparkling diamond crown in its mouth. Some part of his mind realized it didn't make sense - a dog shouldn't be holding something so precious as if it was just another toy.

Then, the irony hit him. He was that dog, holding something more valuable than he could even understand. Just as Pooka shouldn't have the crown, he shouldn't have Anya. He would only ruin it. It was too fine a thing for him to have. It wasn't his place to hold something so beautiful. It belonged in a palace. Princesses don't marry kitchen boys.

Dimitri dejectedly reached out and took the sparkling peace of jewelry into his hands. He could only stare at it as it rested carefully on the soles of his palms. They stood up together, both staring in surprise at the crown, as if unsure of how it suddenly ended up between them.

Putting on the toughest facade he could, Dimitri looked back up at Anya - No, at the Grand Duchess Anastasia.

"They're waiting for you."

It was simply a fact. A sad fact, but something that neither of them could argue with. Anya slowly reached out and took the jeweled tiara into her hands before slowly tilting up to stare longingly at Dimitri... and suddenly the crown meant nothing. Compared to him, it was a mere trinket, a sign of a life she didn't want. Never in her life had she desired to be royalty. She had only wanted to find her family, her home, and she had found that, in her grandmama, and Sophie, and Vlad, but most importantly, in Dimitri.

"Dimitri, I..."

"I know."

He cordially tilted his head and, with a longing glance, walked away.

* * *

**Well, as we all know, that's not how the story ends, so there's no need to worry. I will be updating soon. Maybe tonight, maybe next week...  
But comments always speed up the process quite a bit.**

**Thank you, readers and reviewers.**  
**Emily **


	2. What If There's No Goodbye?

"That's it?"

Dimitri stopped and turned back around to look at her. "What - "

"That's how you want this to end? Just like that?" she accused.

"Anya - Your Grace - I - "

"Don't call me that."

"But that's who you are," he said.

"But I don't want to be," she admitted.

Dimitri's jaw dropped. "We just traveled clear across the country so you could become the Grand Duchess Anastasia - "

"_No_, we traveled clear across the country so that I could find my family, and I did that," she argued.

"Yes, and now they're waiting for you," he countered.

Anya simply stared at him, and he simply stared back. Neither of them said a word. Finally, she dropped the crown she was still holding in her hand. Dimitri opened his mouth to question her, but before he could, she quickly walked over to him and, with no warning whatsoever, grabbed his lapel and pulled him roughly into a kiss.

Dimitri was too stunned to react at first. The part of his mind that had been arguing with him for so long, telling him that this wasn't right, that he shouldn't be with her, that they just couldn't, shattered in a matter of seconds, and suddenly all he knew was that this was right, that he should have done this long ago, that this moment was perfect. He was hopelessly in love with her, and nothing could ever change that, but it didn't need to be changed, because she was just as head over heels as he was, surprisingly enough.

Anya eventually released him, but kept her hands on his collar. "They aren't."

"Who isn't... what?" he panted, still dazed from the kiss.

"No one's waiting, Dimitri," she whispered.

"What are you talk - of course they are!" he debated.

She shook her head. "Grandmama wants me to choose."

"Choose?"

Anya nodded, still breathing heavily. "I'm Anya. Not Anastasia, not Anya the Orphan... just Anya. I belong somewhere... somewhere outside of a ballrooms and fancy dresses. I belong with... well, with you."

"Wait a minute, hold on - you have the opportunity to be royalty, to live in a comfy palace with servants and butlers and maids to cater to your every want, and you're giving it all up for the kitchen boy?" he asked in shock.

Anya released him and stepped back, looking rather annoyed. "You know, if you're going to keep talking about it like I'm stupid for making this decision, then maybe I should just - "

Dimitri stopped her by pulling her into another kiss, capturing her lips with his in a moment that he'd been yearning for for months. He couldn't believe it - he was finally kissing her. And better yet, she wasn't fighting it. Every time this scene had played out in his head, it had ended with her slapping him (again), because she didn't feel the same way. But she did. She felt exactly the same as him, and she appeared to be enjoying this moment just as much as he was judging by the soft sigh that she emitted.

He grinned. "You aren't stupid." He leaned his forehead against hers, both keeping their eyes closed. "You just don't know how shocked I am."

"If it's anywhere near how shocked I am, then I do, actually," she teased.

They both carefully pulled away, locking eye contact. "Anya, I..."

"Just say it this time, Dimitri," she begged quietly, hopefully.

He chuckled as he reached out and gently tilted her chin upwards. "I love you."

The smile that stretched across her face was almost uncharacteristically joyful for her. "I love you, too."

With a unified sigh of relief, wearing smiles of sheer bliss, they leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Alright, a happy ending. Er, a happy beginning to a happy ending.  
I really hope I'm keeping them in character. Please let me know if I'm not or if you have any tips. **

**There is more to come! Stay tuned! We haven't even gotten to the best part yet!**

**-Emily**


	3. Frozen For A Moment Here In Time

**Well, it's been a while, hasn't it?**  
**Sorry about the wait. I... honestly have no excuse.**

**It's longer than the others though!  
And I'll post the next chapter much, much quicker. Promise!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Vlad!"

Vlad pulled his lips away from Sophie's and jumped around. "Dimitri!"

"Not _just_ me, Vlad," Dimitri laughed as he pulled Anya into the light.

"Hello," she greeted with a small wave.

Dimitri and Anya, hand in hand, rushed up the steps to where Vlad and Sophie were standing on the balcony just outside of the ballroom.

"What are you doing here?" Vlad inquired.

Dimitri chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing," he retorted, casting a sly glance over to Sophie.

Sophie flushed slightly. "I was just going back eenside now." She turned to Vlad. "I weell see you back at ze party?"

"Of course, my dear," Vlad said with a light peck of her hand. He watched her go back inside before turning back around to the young couple. "Now, Dimitri, what - "

"It's a long story," Dimitri laughed. "But to sum up, that guy that cursed Anya's family about ten years ago showed up again tonight and tried to kill her, so I had to go play knight in shining armor and save her."

"Knight in shining armor?" Anya asked skeptically. "That's funny, because as I recall, you're white horse attacked you and you couldn't even save yourself."

"Okay, first of all, the horse was black," Dimitri countered, holding up a finger in objection. "And second, it was a hundred times my size! What'd you expect me to do?"

Anya raised an eyebrow teasingly and he smirked before turning back to Vlad, who was now staring at the couple as if they'd just sprouted wings.

"I didn't quite catch that..." he admitted confusedly.

"Never mind," Dimitri shook it off. "The point is, we're in love, and - "

"Marvelous!" Vlad practically shouted. "You finally figured it out!"

"What? How... How long have you known?" Anya asked curiously.

"My dear," he smiled. "I could see it coming from the beginning. I told you you were making a mistake in leaving," he scolded Dimitri.

"Yeah, alright. I figured that out on my own!" Dimitri said in mock offense.

Anya rolled her eyes. "Eventually. It only took until I was hanging off a bridge about to fall to my death."

"Okay, you know what?" Dimitri turned on her, taking his hand out of her grasp. "You're starting to sound very irritating again. A 'thank you' wouldn't kill you."

"Children!" Vlad interrupted with a laugh. "The two of you can spend the rest of your lives bickering, but first, why did you come back here?"

"Well, I had to tell you the good news," Dimitri smiled. "And say thank you. And goodbye... again."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

The young man shrugged. "I'll let you know when I get there."

Vlad smiled and embraced the young man warmly before turning to look at the girl.

"I actually wanted to ask you a favor," she admitted. Anya handed him the sparkling tiara along with a small folded piece of paper. "Could you please return these to my grandmother? I-I won't be needing them."

Vlad took them carefully and looked back up at the girl. "Of course, my child." He chuckled. "I knew this was coming since I let you two dance together, how long it would take was my only question, but I must say, the timing has certainly made for a perfect ending."

With that, the older man departed, leaving the two lovebirds alone on the terrace.

"Thank you," Anya suddenly blurted out. Dimitri turned to look at her curiously. "Thank you. For saving me."

He smiled. "You know, you kind of saved us both. I should probably be thanking you."

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you should."

"Are you always going to be this difficult?" he asked as he took both of her hands.

"Probably," she answered matter-of-factly.

Dimitri smiled and leaned closer. "Perfect."

With that, he kissed her, the feeling sending a thrill through him that he would never get tired of. Her arms quickly wound around his neck while his hands grasped her hips. Everything about tonight had only taken everything he knew about Anya to the next level: that she was not like other girls, that he was in love with her, that he could spend every second of his life with her and never get bored. In fact, that's what he planned to do - spend every moment of their lives together, 'till death did they part.

_'Till death did they..._

"Anya, I..." he suddenly began.

"Yes?" she asked amusedly.

His gaze locked on hers, his determination masking his shock over this epiphany. "Marry me."

Anya blinked in surprise and backed away. "What?"

"Marry me," he laughed lightly at her. "I love you, and you love me. I-I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and... and I don't have a ring..." he said more to himself as he realized his blunder. "But, hmm... I have... I have a watch!"

"A watch?" she repeated skeptically, watching as he quickly pulled the wrist watch away from his arm. It was only when he knelt in front of her that she knew he was completely serious.

"Okay, well this isn't as romantic as I would have hoped," he admitted. "But here it goes - I love you, Anya. I want to spend every second with you. I want to make you smile every minute, laugh every hour. I want to fall in love with you again every day, fall asleep with you every night. I want to watch you grow even more beautiful by the week. I want all my years to be our years, from now until I die. I want you, Anya. Only you. Every moment. Forever." He took her hand and latched the watch around her wrist. "Anya... Marry me?"

Before Dimitri could comprehend what had happened, Anya had tackled him to the ground in a passionate kiss.

"Yes," she laughed after an intense moment.

"Really?" Dimitri asked, the surprise clearly shining through in his voice. "Huh. Not bad considering I made that up on the spot."

She smirked. "You're always going to be a con artist, aren't you?"

"Probably," he shrugged.

"Perfect," she recalled.

Anya fell back against him, brushing her fingers through his chocolate brown hair. Dimitri reveled in the feeling of her being so close as he skimmed his hands across her sides. This really was too good to be true. The feeling of her body against his was intoxicating, and the feeling of her hands racing through his hair was making his blood boil and his skin heat, which was a nice contrast to the freezing cold stone of the ground -

"Anya!" he suddenly exclaimed, pushing her shoulders back slightly.

"What?" she panted.

He smirked when he saw how disoriented she looked from the kiss. "Believe me, I would love to keep kissing you more than anything else right now, but I think it's probably a good idea for us to both stop before the Grand Duchess Anastasia is caught in a rather compromising position with the kitchen boy."

Anya blinked when she realized how far they'd suddenly gotten. In an instant, she had pushed herself away and back to her feet, praying that her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. No such luck.

"Are you blushing?" Dimitri asked amusedly as he pushed himself up. The mention of it only made her do so more until it got to the point where she couldn't deny it. She tried to ignore him and focus solely on dusting off her already ruined dress, but eventually she couldn't do that anymore and she had to face him. "What?" she questioned against his crossed arms and surprised expression.

"Nothing," he waved his hands at the inquiry. "I've just never seen you blush is all. It looks good. I'll have to make you do that more often."

"Don't get your hopes up," she chided. "You're welcome to try, but don't expect it to - "

Before her statement was finished, Dimitri had grabbed onto her hips and pushed her back against the stone railing of the moonlit porch, kissing her forcefully. Sure enough, when he pulled back a second later, her cheeks were a heightened shade of pink.

"What do you know?" he taunted. "Dimitri - 2. Anya - zip. That's a change, for once."

"Oh, that's going to change back," she countered. "Soon."

"I'm sure it will," he smirked at her, keeping his body leaned against hers.

"You know, this smug attitude you've got really isn't clicking with our 'perfect ending'."

Dimitri's only answer was to kiss her again, albeit softer this time. He pulled them back away from the wall and grasp her hands tightly in his.

"This isn't a perfect ending, Anya," he quietly stated as he smiled dreamily at her. "This is a perfect beginning."

* * *

Grand Duchess Marie only skimmed over the letter before smiling and passing it over to her cousin.

"They've eloped!" Sophie gasped, combining her knowledge of what she'd seen earlier with what the letter said. "Eesn't it romateec?"

The Dowager Empress just smiled. She already knew of course. She'd heard more than enough of her granddaughter's conversation with the boy who had saved their lives to know she wouldn't be seeing her granddaughter for some time... And yet, she was perfectly happy. She knew her granddaughter was safe in the hands of the kitchen boy, and she, just like Vlad, had known they were in love before they did, or at least before they'd wanted to admit it.

"It's a perfect ending!" Sophie said happily.

The grandmama grinned, recalling what the wise young man had said earlier. "No. It's a perfect beginning."

* * *

**Anyone else ever noticed that smirk thing that Marie's wearing for that last line?  
Because I have. So I came up with an explanation for it:  
Dimitri said it first. She was simply repeating it.**

**I think it works, don't you?**

**Is everyone still in character?  
I rushed through this chapter more than the others, so I certainly hope so! **

**So what about that watch bit? What'd you think?  
It's a bit cheesy, I suppose, but I liked it a lot.  
I was watching the movie, trying to see if Dimitri wore any rings or anything he could use to propose to Anya with.  
Alas, no rings.  
But there was a watch!  
And thus, this scene was born!  
**

**And it works with the title of the chapter fairly well, don't you think?  
Which is certainly a bit odd, considering I'm just using the lines of the chorus of 'You and I Tonight' by Faber Drive.  
The chapters are just sort of falling into place with the titles.**

**Thank you so much for all of your kind comments! They were wonderful!  
I'm glad you enjoyed the first couple of chapters!  
What about this one? Share your thoughts in a review!**

**Thanks you guys!**

**-Emily**


	4. If You Tell Me The Sky Is Falling

**Sorry about the wait, you guys!**

**To be honest, I'd almost forgotten about this story!**

**Anyway, I'll try to be quicker from now on! I've got the rest of the story pretty much written, so it shouldn't be too hard!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

As Anya stood staring out at the water from the top deck, Dimitri's arm wrapped around her waist, her head tilted onto his shoulder, she had a hard time convincing herself she wasn't dreaming.

"Are we really married?" she inquired.

Dimitri smirked to himself. "Well, let's see." He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his inner vest pocket. "According to this marriage license, yes. Yes, we are."

"Hmm," Anya sighed happily.

"So unless that minister gave us a fake certificate, then yes," he smiled, turning her around to look at her. "We're married, Anya."

Anya grinned.

"Would you care to dance?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. His grin broadened and she broke into a smile. Tossing off the coat of his that she'd had wrapped around her shoulders, she curtsied and he bowed. As she held the layers of her skirt in one hand, Dimitri spun her once, then caught her hands and continued a simple waltz with her. Neither of them could have wiped the smiles off their faces if their lives had depended on it.

Dimitri let her spin away once again, then gently stopped her by placing an arm around her waist. Anya's hand fell to his chest as they circled each other. Their gazes met as their smiles finally disappeared, only to be replaced by a look of adoration, longing, and something along the lines of surprise. Dimitri barely had time to realize that they were hardly spinning anymore before Anya's hands were on his face, pulling his lips down to hers. As his hands found their way to her lower back and hers to his neck, he couldn't help pulling her closer, silently hoping she would never pull away.

A moment later, the need for air beat out passion and they slowly pulled away. Dimitri caught just a glimpse of the broad smile she was now wearing before that playful smile of his spread across his face. He suddenly swung her up into his arms and began to spin her around. Laughing hysterically, she latched her hands around his neck to hold on. He began to laugh too as he continued to swing her around.

Dimitri finally stopped spinning her. It took a few short seconds longer for her dress to stop swaying as well and even longer for them to stop laughing. When they'd finally regained control of themselves, their eyes locked... and they seemed to be hit with the same thought at the same time.

Neither of them spoke it out loud, but the way Anya's entire body clenched and the fact that Dimitri was now wringing his sweaty palms against the satiny layers of her dress made it clear they were on the same page. It felt like an eternity that they stood there, but Dimitri never put her down, never once broke eye contact. Finally, she couldn't help herself and she yawned.

Dimitri chuckled. "Tired?"

"No of course not," she said sarcastically. "Why would I have any reason to be tired?"

He smirked. "Then perhaps I should carry you to bed."

Anya's heart jolted a little at the thought, thought not necessarily in a bad way. She took another deep breath before she thought the was composed enough to reply. "Perhaps you should."

Anya hadn't actually thought about it until just then, about what Dimitri must be expecting considering it was their wedding night. The ease that had coursed through her just a few minutes before had suddenly been replaced by panic. Half of her was judging the way Dimitri was looking at her with that mischievous glint in his eye and telling Anya that she was ready, but the other had gone into shock, knowing full well she had no idea what she'd be doing. So what on earth was she going to do?

Dimitri smiled and began to make their way down to their room, all the time his mind racing with expectations. He searched Anya's face in small glimpses. He thought she looked worried too, but then maybe she was just tired. But surely she must have thought about this. It was, after all, their wedding night, their first night together as husband and wife. It really was only logical what would come next... right?

"Ah, yes. Here we are," Dimitri said as he carried Anya into their room, shutting the door with his foot.

Their eyes caught each others again and they smiled, each silently wondering if the others thoughts were reflecting their own.

"You could put me down now, you know," she teased.

"Right. Of course," he laughed, setting her feet to the rug.

Although he'd put her down, he didn't let her go. His hands simply repositioned themselves to her hips, hers to his shoulders. Taking a chance and acting on instinct, he kissed her, smiling when she fell against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. As new emotions sparked within him, he began to silently pray that she was thinking the same thing that he was, that they were going to do this. He didn't want to push her - he would never push her; he knew they were still brand new to this relationship. They hadn't even kissed until tonight; rushing into this really didn't make sense. No, he wouldn't force her if she wasn't ready... but God, did he want her to be ready.

"Dimitri - " Anya breathed.

"Yes?" he smirked, not opening his eyes.

"I... I'll be right back."

With that, she pulled out of his grasp and practically ran to the washroom. Dimitri didn't even realize what had happened until the door slammed shut behind her. Sighing, he fell onto the bed and closed his eyes. Maybe he could fall asleep and they wouldn't have to think about this until another night... Okay, that wasn't going to happen by a long shot, but hopefully he could at least calm down a bit before she came back into the room.

All chances of that were shot to hell when she almost immediately stormed back out of the washroom. "Dimitri, I - "

Anya stopped abruptly at the sight of him sprawled out across the bed, fingers laced behind his head, eyes closed, as if he was just waiting for her to come back out. As if he was anticipating... something. Something she wasn't entirely sure she was ready for. She wanted it, yes, but the thought of it terrified her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to expect. She certainly didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her husband, especially not so soon after they were married.

Dimitri raised his eyebrows, asking her to continue, but her voice was stuck in her throat. She couldn't figure out what she wanted to say. She'd never felt so caught off guard before in her life, and as that antsy, anxious feeling in the base of her stomach increased, she suddenly felt herself blushing.

Dimitri noticed this and chuckled. "What are you thinking about?"

Anya sighed and walked to the other side of the room, crossing her arms over herself as if trying to keep warm. Dimitri suddenly realized this was not the time to taunt her. Clearly, she was feeling even more overwhelmed by this than he was, surprisingly enough.

Dimitri carefully walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind as his lips met the soft skin of her neck. "I'm nervous too, Anya."

"You are?" she gasped, turning around in his arms.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Anya started. "Well, you've done this before." She tilted her head to the side in a confused sort of way. "Haven't you?"

He blinked in surprise, then laughed. "No, I haven't. I've done lots of things, but this is not one of them."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I just assumed you were... experienced."

"Why?"

"You're older, for one thing."

"Only by three years."

"And you've been a bachelor your whole life."

He raised his eyebrows, somewhere between amused and offended. "So you thought I just had meaningless flings with any girl I could get my hands on?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Okay, look," he said, smiling again as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I see where you would get that assumption, but you're way off. I may have been a con artist, but I have some morals, believe it or not."

Anya didn't say anything. Instead, she watched his hands as they traveled down her arms and finally grasped her fingertips. She could feel his eyes piercing into her, waiting on her to say something, to let him know she was ready... but she couldn't.

"Anya?" he finally questioned.

"Yes?" she answered hesitantly.

Dimitri smiled, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand absentmindedly. "We don't have to do this tonight."

Anya sucked in a small gasp and looked at him. "We don't?" Dimitri just smiled reassuringly and she sighed guiltily. "I'm sorry! This is all happening so fast. First my family, then Rasputin, and now we're married..."

"I know, Anya," he calmly stated. "It's alright."

"It's not that I don't want to, Dimitri, but I'm - "

"Not ready yet," he finished for her. "I understand. It's a lot to take in, and we've been rushing through it. We didn't share our first kiss until a few hours ago, so I'm surprised you even agreed to marry me tonight."

"I'm surprised I agreed to marry you at all," she taunted quietly.

Dimitri laughed. "Yeah, that too."

Anya smiled nervously. "You don't mind waiting until... until..."

"Until you're more comfortable with the idea?" he finished. "No, of course not, Anya. I love you. I can understand being nervous, but you shouldn't be scared or uncomfortable in any way."

Anya nodded, slightly dazed by his understanding of what she was feeling. "Right... That. What you said."

They laughed awkwardly together. Just as Dimitri leaned down to kiss her, their was a shrill bark and the sound of pawing at the door.

"Pooka!" Anya remembered as she rushed to let the pup in.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. He'd completely forgotten about the mutt for a few moments. They were going to have to get someone to watch that dog whenever the did decide to -

"Hey!" he shouted as Pooka jumped onto the suitcase and then up into the bed.

"What?" Anya questioned.

Dimitri waved his hands in the air, shaking away her inquiry. "Nothing."

Anya eyed him suspiciously as she gathered up some pajamas out of the suitcase and headed to the washroom to change.

Dimitri glared at the dog. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were getting in the way on purpose."

Pooka tilted his head to the side and started to pant.

"A dog, Dimitri," Dimitri mumbled to himself. "He's a dog. He can't understand."

Pooka barked once, his ears folding back pitifully.

Dimitri looked at the pitiful little pup and sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong," he said as he knelt down beside the bed, petting the dog's head. "It's just that I thought I'd be sleeping beside Anya tonight."

Just then, Anya exited the washroom wearing the same pajamas she'd worn on the _Tasha,_ and Dimitri switched places to change clothes. Anya settled into the bed and clapped her hands. "Come here, Pooka!"

Pooka was still at the foot of the bed. He whimpered, but followed Anya's instructions. As she settled down against the pillows, he stayed restless, pacing back and forth across the sheets.

"Pooka?" she whispered. "What is it?"

Pooka whimpered and then barked at the door Dimitri had just exited through. A moment later, Dimitri reappeared wearing exactly the same thing, minus the vest. He tossed the vest back in his suitcase and reached for the spare pillow beside Anya. "Mind if I borrow this?"

Anya shook her head speechlessly and watched Dimitri as he grabbed his coat. He sat down, tossed the pillow on the ground, and lay down, using the coat as a blanket. Anya looked back at Pooka to see him roll his eyes and stare at her for a moment before moving down to the foot of the bed and curling into a ball there. Anya glanced back over at her husband...

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Anya?"

Anya sat up. "Why are you in the floor?"

Dimitri rolled over and looked at her. "I just assumed we'd have the same sleeping positions we did on the _Tasha_."

"Oh." She began to anxiously twist the covers in her hands and he rolled back over. "Dimitri?"

Dimitri sighed amusedly and twisted to look at her again. "Yes, Anya?"

"You could sleep up here, if you want..."

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her. "What?"

"Well, we are married now," she shrugged. "I feel bad, sleeping in the bed while you're sprawled out on the rug."

"Yes, but..." He hesitated. "Are you sure you're comfortable with that?"

Anya nodded, keeping her eyes focused on the comforters tangled within her grasp.

"Anya."

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

She looked up nervously at Dimitri.

He grinned. "Are you sure?"

At his smile, her nervousness eased. "Yes, I'm sure."

Dimitri hopped to his feet, tossing the coat on a chair and bringing the pillow with him. He pet Pooka's head in passing and the Dog stuck his tongue out happily.

"Ah, yes," Dimitri sighed as he settled into the mattress. "More comfortable than the floor."

Anya looked him over once, then inched closer and settled into bed at his side, her head on his chest and her arm sprawled across him.

Dimitri blinked in surprise, but naturally wrapped around his arm around her as he chuckled, "_Much_ more comfortable than the floor."

"Is this alright then?" Anya whispered anxiously. "Me sleeping here?"

Dimitri smiled to himself, then reached down with and grasped her free hand in his.

"This is perfect, Anya. Perfect."

* * *

**As always, I hope they're still in character, and that you enjoyed it!**

**I also hope there weren't too many typos or anything like that!  
I didn't survey this one as thoroughly as I usually do, sorry.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me!  
Please keep them coming! :D**

**I'll get the next chapter up soon!  
Emily **


End file.
